Muertyoshka Egg
225px |cost = 5 |strength = 5 |health = 5 |class = Crazy |set = Tide - Super-Rare |tribe = Gourmet Zombie |trait = None |ability = When Destroyed: Make a Big Egg here. |flavor text = In Soviet Russia, egg lays Zombie Chicken.}} Muertyoshka Egg is a Tide Super-Rare Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and its ability make a 4 /4 Big Egg where and when it is destroyed. Origins It is based off of a Matryoshka doll, also known as a Russian nesting doll, which is a wooden doll that consists of other, similar-looking dolls that decrease in size and detail with each doll. Its name is a combination of Matryoshka and muerte, the Spanish word for death, referencing how the Zombies are undead. Its design bears resemblance to a Skull, but more festive, perhaps made for the Day of the Dead. Its ability references how Matryoshka dolls contain smaller versions of themselves. Its description references a once popular Internet meme known as In Soviet Russia..., where it is stated than In Soviet Russia, instead of a person doing something to another person or an object (such as a chicken laying an egg), that object instead does that thing to the person (an egg laying a chicken). Its description also references how, eventually, Muertyoshka Egg makes a Mystery Egg that has the ability to make a Zombie Chicken. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy *'Tribe:' Gourmet Zombie *'Traits:' None *'Abilities: When Destroyed:' Make a here. *'Set - Rarity:' Tide - Super-Rare Card description In Soviet Russia, egg lays Zombie Chicken. Strategies With Muertyoshka Egg has average stats for its cost, but its priority lies within its ability. When it's destroyed, it can buff Unlife of the Party and Frankentuar and it makes a 4 /4 in its place, meaning you won't have to spend more to fill up his lane again. If Valkyrie's in your hand, you can also boost her as well. You can also play this on the Plant Hero's Solar Winds, so if he/she destroys this, there will be another Egg to back this up. There are also a few ways each hero can use this and their other class to their own advantage: *Electric Boogaloo can pair this up with Dishwasher Zombie or Master Chef to give a great Gourmet bonus, though do note Master Chef won't activate his ability after this and its subsequent eggs destroy a Plant. He can aso make it Amphibious via Killer Whale *Professor Brainstorm can use Medulla Nebula and Final Mission to gain more during the Tricks phase, also boosting Valkyrie, Unlife of the Party, and Paparazzi Zombie, all whilst doing 4 damage, though he still destroys a 5 /5 in favor of a 4 /4 . You could also play more 2 cost Tricks with the 2 Medulla Nebula makes. *Z-Mech doesn't have much he can do with this card, but he can use Flag Zombie to play it earlier and Cone Zone to boost it's and its subsequent eggs' health. *Impfinity can use the Deadly Barrel of Deadbeards combo to not only destroy all Zombies to seriously buff Valkyrie, but leave the field barren with the exception of the Big Egg that is made by this card. He can also conjure Master Chef with Buried Treasure and move it with Smoke Bomb so it's not in danger of any Frenzy Zombies that can decimate it in one turn, though Freezing said Zombie would be a better alternative. *Nutcase can also move Muertyoshka out of the way of any Zombies that he wouldn't want to waste a 5 /5 on, such as Deadly Zombies. *The Explodonator can use Pair Pearadise to make another copy of Muertyoshka Egg on turn 5, dealing 10 damage in a signle lane. He can also use Juju Bean to do one extra damage whenever this and its subsequent eggs is destroyed. If he's using a Mushroom deck, he can play this on Mushroom Grotto to make more Puff-Shrooms when it's destroyed. *The Loose Cannon can place this on Coffee Grounds to give it Double-Strike, meaning that even if this is destroyed, the Big Egg this makes will still do a bonus attack, or play The Red Plant-It, which also buffs it and its eggs. Muscle Sprout can also benefit in the same way Unlife of the Party does. *Impfusion can use Laser Cattail to buff it when it is destroyed in the same lane as it. He can also make it Amphibious via Lily Pad. *Soular Power can give it Strikethrough with Sun Strike, making it do 5 damage to the Zombie Hero. Do note that you can only do this after you've played this, or if you have at least 9 . Other than that, there isn't much she can do. Although it can make a smaller version of itself after combat, it has a weakness against Frenzy, since it can repeatedly destroy the eggs that this makes. When that is paired with Ancient Vimpire, be prepared for a whole world of hurt. Even Vimpire against a damaged Muertyoshka Egg can do serious damage if it survives. Its ability is also completely ignored if it is next to Plaintain, so keep this card away from him. Wall-Flower can also benefit from Muertyoshka Egg and its subsequent eggs being destroyed, so make sure to destroy her before letting this get destroyed. Against Using the strategies above, you can probably guess what the other Hero might do with their Muertyoshka Egg. Either way, it's a good idea to get rid of any Zombies that benefit from this card activating its ability. You should also override any environment that buffs this card, since it will also buff its subsequent eggs. Using Wall-Flower can benefit from the eggs getting destroyed. Plaintain being used as a counter is also a good idea, but beware of playing other Plants next to it.